This Oughta Be Good
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Demons are such interesting creatures. They always seem to know each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Was rewatching Teen Titans and had a plot bunny with two of my favorite characters; Raven and Crowley. Decided to write it and post it anyway because I live in a free country.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Supernatural**

* * *

To say a knock on the Teen Titan's door was unusual is an understatement.

They are on an island in the ocean at least a half an hour boat ride away from the mainland and, unless it is the T-Car, an hour drive if said car can drive on water.

So yeah, they rarely get at home visits.

Four of the five Titans walked cautiously towards the door. Robin had in communicator in his hand in case he had to call Raven from her room if the visitor was hostile.

Cyborg glanced back at his friends, earning nods saying they were ready, before turning back to the door and opening it.

"Great, you finally answered. I'm here to talk to one of you."

The four Titans paused at the man before them.

He had a Scottish accent and was in a fancy suit, he looked at them with a bored expression. Like four odd looking teens ready to fight him was a common occurrence. "Well? Where's your demon bird? Do I have to make an appointment or something?"

"Are you talking about...Raven?" Beast Boy asked, slipping out of his fighting stance.

"Yes, yes, I would just appear in Birdie's room but last time I did that I was almost ejected from this meatsuit and I rather like this one," The man rolled his eyes.

Robin raised an eyebrow and brought his communicator close to his face. "Um, Raven, you have a visitor."

"_Who is it?"_

"Um, what's your name?" Cyborg awkwardly asked the man.

"Say it's the King of Hell."

"He says he's the King of Hell," Robin spoke back into the device.

There was the sound of Raven hanging up and two seconds later a black raven appeared in front of the man, the magic disappeared to reveal a very disgruntled Raven.

"What are you doing here, Crowley?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"'Ello to you too, Darling," The man, Crowley, smirked. "I always get such a lovely welcome from you, I truly enjoy our time together."

Raven rolled her eyes and turned to the Titans. "This is Crowley, he's a demon and actually the King of Hell."

"What is this 'Hell' you speak of?" Starfire curiously asked.

"I'll explain later, Star," Robin whispered to her.

"Dude! So you, like, rule over Hell?!"

"My second favorite job," Crowley waved Beast Boy's question off.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked again, this time more firmly.

"I have information you might be interested in."

The demoness frowned, if Crowley had to come talk to her personally, it must be important… "We can talk in my room, just keep all of your alcohol away from my books."

"Now, Birdie, when have I ever put your precious books in danger?"

Raven rolled her eyes, she summoned the shadow raven to cover her and Crowley and teleported to her room.

"Well...that was...interesting," Cyborg commented as his eyes followed Raven's magic as it phased into the tower.

"Who knew Raven was friends with the _King _of Hell," Beast Boy muttered.

"We'll have to ask her about it later," Robin crossed his arms. "He didn't seem dangerous, but Raven did say he is a demon."

"I still wish to know what this "Hell" is that you all speak of."

* * *

It was two hours later when Raven came into the common room and started to make a cup of tea.

"How'd the meeting go?" Robin started, watching her from the counter stools, feeling that was a good question to start.

The demoness shrugged as she poured the steaming water into a mug with a tea bag already in it. "As good as a meeting with Crowley can go, which is normally decent."

"How come you've never mentioned Crowley before?"

"It was never important. All he does is tell me about any supernatural happenings going on in Jump or gossip about what's happening around Hell, tell me if Hunters are in town."

"Supernatural happenings in Jump? Hunters?" Robin straightened up.

Raven's violet eyes met her leader's eyes, they held an intense storm that everyone in the room could feel. "I'm stopping you right there, Robin. Do _not _get involved in that world, I will not let you do that to yourself."

Robin held his hands up in surrender as their three other teammates slowly crept up behind him to be close to the conversation. "I just want to know if your safety is on the line."

The demoness probed their mindlink to sense if he was genuine before relaxing. She could feel that he was just concerned about her and their team.

"If there are supernatural happenings in town then that normally brings Hunters, humans that hunt and kill anything supernatural if they hear about it," She takes a sip of her tea. "If Hunters are in town I'm in danger of them finding out I'm half demon and deciding they want to kill me."

"Wait, wait, wait," Cyborg spoke up. "These Hunters would just straight up decide to kill you? Not even think about how you're a superhero?"

Raven shrugged. "They're a one track mind bunch. I'm half demon and that's enough for them to try and kill me. They have special weapons and enchanted objects and all that, nasty stuff that would make death really unpleasant."

"How do we keep these Hunters away, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, concerned about these humans that could hurt and even kill her friend. But they are also humans and she doesn't really want to hurt them, but if she must…

"Crowley's demons do a good job of keeping other supernatural creatures out of Jump, so Hunters are less likely to come by. Those who do don't stay long enough to figure out what I am," The demoness calmly eased her friends. "Plus I'm safe as long as I'm around you guys. Hunters don't mess with aliens, science, or other humans."

"How do we know if something is supernatural or just our usual type of villains?" Robin asked, quick to business.

"I'll tell you," Raven took another sip of her tea. "Then I'll tell Crowley and he'll take care of it. We won't be involved and I'm going to keep it that way. People drop like flies in that world and I would rather not lose you guys that way."

"Why? Do you think we can't handle it?" Beast Boy asked, hopping onto the counter.

"The world of the supernatural chews it's inhabitants up and spits them out, if you're lucky it kills you early," The demoness growled, eyes briefly flashing red before she calmed down, taking another sip of her tea. "I'd rather not see it corrupt you guys."

* * *

_Raven leaned against a dirty wall, breathing deeply as she bled slowly onto her cloak, ruining it until her Father sends her back to her room and she can get a new one and burn this one._

"_I always enjoy our sessions, Birdie," Crowley piped up cheerfully as he cleaned blood off his knives and other torture devices. "I always save my best blades for you."_

"_Yeah, thanks for the mental scarring, really appreciate it," Raven bitterly drawled. "Torture, just what I wanted."_

_The demon barked a laugh and set down his tools. "You know, I like you, Birdie. I feel like we could be business partners."_

"_Yeah, right."_

_Crowley walked over and crouched down in front of Raven, his voice dropped to a whisper. "Look, Birdie, I have plans, big plans. They involve me sitting on the throne that your Daddy dearest is currently on."_

_Her panting was loud, but she made eye contact with the demon. "Yeah, what about it?"_

"_I'll make you a deal. I help you get out of Hell and into a city that I control, few supernatural happenings and even fewer Hunters. In exchange you support my rise to King of Hell."_

_Raven tilted her head. "No ten years?"_

"_No ten years."_

"_I want to add to the deal," She narrowed her eyes. "You keep me informed about what's happening in Hell and the supernatural world, I don't care how I just want to know."_

"_You always like to spice things up for a girl," Crowley smirked. "I always feel more generous after a good torture session. Deal."_

"_Do we really have to kiss?"_

"_You want to seal the deal, right?"_

_Raven sighed and did her best to sit up, leaning in as her lips met Crowley's. The kiss lasted two seconds before she quickly pulled back, a glare on her face._

"_**Raven!"**_

_At Trigon's loud bellow down the hall, Crowley quickly stood up and moved back to his tools. "Have your stuff ready by our nest session, hope you like Jump City."_

* * *

**In the show, it isn't really explained **_**why **_**Raven is on Earth. I mean, if my destiny was to destroy the Earth I would stay as far away from Earth as I could. I recently rewatched the **_**Justice League vs Teen Titans **_**movie and **_**Teen Titans: Judas Contract**_**, and in those movies Trigon kidnapped Raven and brought her to Hell for a while. So I had an idea.**

**This story's backstory: **

**So Raven was kidnapped from Azarath by Trigon and taken to Hell, where she was tortured (by Crowley) as a way for Trigon to try and corrupt her and appeal to her demon side (ha, it didn't work...just gave Raven trauma, oops). In this Trigon is like Lucifer's more demonic side that acts on it's own, which is why he is on the throne and he needs a portal to get to Earth and take it over. Crowley helped her escape because Trigon's daugther's support basically hands him the throne on a silver platter when Trigon dies. **

**Crowley basically controls Jump City because only his loyalist and himself do deals in that city, he scared any other demons away from it and made deals with other supernatural creatures to keep it mostly supernatural free for Raven. They make little side deals like if Crowley needs something enchanted or if Raven needs a certain book and other stuff like that, they have a tally system to keep track of their favors. **

**They have monthly coffee/tea meetings so Crowley can gossip and give information and Raven can get out or rant about that week's villain. Crowley talks shit about the Winchesters and Cas lol.**

**They have a partnership/friendship, Crowley insists they are best friends.**

"_**We have a bond. Torture just has a way of bringing people together."**_

"**No."**

**The other Titans: *Can't decide between murder in Raven's honor or shock***

**Raven is not a nephilim nor an Antichrist, she's just whatever DC decided to classify her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor do I own Teen Titans**

**I'm sorry, but I needed Growley content.**

* * *

Something was bothering Robin. He didn't know what it was and not knowing was driving him crazy.

Maybe he can ask Raven if she has sensed something off, or to do a sweep of the tower and see if she finds anything.

"Hey, Raven," Robin knocked on the empath's door.

He heard a distant annoyed mutter before the door opened and she stood in front of him.

"What?"

"Somethings been bothering me, I was wondering if you sensed anything out of sorts. Or if you could do an empathic sweep of the tower."

There was a creak of bedsprings and the sounds of something tapping lightly on a hard floor. However when Boy Wonder glanced into his teammate's room, there was nothing.

Raven either ignored the noise, or didn't hear it. "I don't sense anything off...can you be more specific? Something that doesn't belong?"

Robin frowned in thought, focusing on the feeling. "Something...is here that wasn't there before."

His instincts were practically screaming now. Something was here.

Raven thought for a moment before her eyes widened in realization before she deadpanned.

"It's me. I'm dogsitting Crowley's hellhound."

Robin raised an eyebrow and his eyes swept her room. "Did you lose it…?"

"Hellhounds are invisible to the human eyes," Raven spun around and walked deeper into her room. Robin cautiously glanced around the dark room before following her in.

The empath was looking through her bookshelves, muttering to herself. There was a playful growl and the end of her cloak was lifted up. Boy Wonder's eyes widened when it stopped around the empath's head.

There was another playful growl and a slight tugging on the cloak.

"Hold on," Raven reached a hand behind her and pat the invisible...creature.

"So why are you dogsitting an invisible demon hound?" Robin eyed the still held up cloak end.

"I owe Crowley a favor," The empath picked up a glasses case and handed it off to her leader. "Put these on."

"What are these?" Boy Wonder opened the case to reveal a pair of glasses.

"The glasses were made with holy fire," Raven crossed her arms. "They'll let you see Growley."

Robin paused with the glasses in hand. "Growley?"

Her face showed she knew what he was thinking, and understood completely.

Shrugging, Boy Wonder placed the glasses on over his mask and looked up.

Fear twisted in his chest. A black misty aura covered a transparent-looking dog. The hellhound was five feet tall and those glowing red eyes could make even Batman drop dead. Those sharp teeth could rip him apart with ease.

Some of the fear slipped away at what the "_vicious_" hellhound was doing.

Growley was staring at Raven with begging dog eyes. He had the end of her cloak held carefully in his sharp teeth, like he didn't want to hurt it. His tail was thumping against the floor wildly.

"It looks like he really likes you," The corner of his lips flicked a bit.

Raven rolled her eyes and tugged her cloak out of Growley's mouth. "Whatever." There was a fond smile on her face though.

"As long as Growley doesn't eat anyone's soul or rip Beast Boy apart, I don't see a problem with him being around," Robin took the glasses off and placed them back in the case. He was going to hand them back when Raven held up a hand to stop him.

"Keep them. I'm half-demon so they aren't much use to me. Just taking up room that could be used for books."

"Uh, thanks," Boy Wonder slid the case into his utility belt. "Oh, Cyborg is making stew for dinner."

"Thanks for letting me know."

Robin gave a nod and left, curiosity satisfied.

Growley whined and nudged Raven's shoulder, almost knocking her over.

"Yeah, yeah," The empath placed a hand on the hellhound's neck, leading him back over to her bed. "I know you like your cuddle time."

Growley climbed onto Raven's bed and curled up in the middle, giving her a begging look with those glowing red eyes. Eyes that have probably scared mortals with expired deals to death.

She climbed around so she was leaning against his stomach. Growley's tail thumped on the bed before he laid his head on his large paws.

Raven curled up so her head was against Growley, closing her eyes and focusing on his breathing.

Eventually, the empath fell asleep. A sleepy smile on her face.

* * *

Robin was in the middle of making a sandwich when he had the intense need to cry. He paused, and tried to figure out just what was happening.

Cause who wants to cry while making a sandwich?

After a moment of focus he realized it was coming from the Bond. So Raven was sad.

He instinctively knew she wasn't in the tower, thanks to the Bond. So he would have to wait until she got back.

Robin didn't have to wait long. She walked into the common room and started making tea.

He glanced around to make sure the other Titans weren't in the room before speaking up.

"Are you okay, Raven?"

The shuffling in the kitchen stopped and Robin glanced over the back of the couch.

The empath's back was to him, but he could see her tense shoulders under her cloak.

She was silent for a moment. "I found out that Growley died, was killed by a couple hunters."

"Oh," Robin frowned, sympathy and understanding twisted together in his chest. "I'm sorry, I know how close you two were."

There were plenty of times Raven had to "dogsit" Growley after Robin met him. She even introduced him to the other Titans so he wouldn't be confined to her room. The empath was often seen reading on the couch while petting something invisible on her lap.

"Death is an inevitable part of life," The words felt empty as Raven said them, like she didn't believe their meaning as she said them. "Love ones come and go."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less," Robin softly countered. "If you need _anything_, I'm here."

Raven was quiet as she made her tea. Just before she left the common room she whispered a "Thank you."

* * *

"_Why do I have to babysit your hellhound?" Raven glared at said creature, who had made himself at home on her bed._

"_I'm cashing in a favor, Birdie," Crowley smirked. "Growley is very well behaved. Just give him some souls and love, and he'll be an angel."_

"_Hellhounds don't eat souls," The empath raised an eyebrow as she waved a hand over her bookshelves, causing the books on the lower shelves to fly up to the top of the shelves. Out of reach of the hellhound. "But fine, whatever...you named your dog __**Growley**__?"_

"_Wonderful, darling. I knew I could count on you," Crowley checked the time on his pocket watch. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got deals to make and Hell to take over."_

_With those parting words the crossroad demon left, teleporting out of the room._

_Raven sighed and turned her attention to Growley, who started wagging his tail when he saw her eyes on him._

"_Okay...Growley, you can have the bed. And I can sit on the floor, or something."_

_The hellhound's tail stopped wagging and his eyes grew big and watery-_

"_Are you begging?" A ghost of a smile was on Raven's lips before it quickly disappeared. "What do you want?"_

_Growley stood up from the bed and walked slowly towards the empath, like he was afraid of scaring her. She allowed him to get close._

_Then he grabbed the end of her cloak and began dragging her towards the bed._

"_Wha-" Raven stumbled beside him before being flung onto her bed. Growley quickly climbed up and laid across her legs, preventing escape. "Let me up."_

_The hellhound whined and nosed her hand to lay on top of his head. With a sigh, she began to slowly pet him._

"_Aren't hellhounds supposed to be scary enough to make people drop dead?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "You're a five foot tall puppy."_

_Growley's tail thumped against the comforter._

* * *

Raven stared at the hellhound puppy in Crowley's arms. Said puppy was looking at her in excitement, her little tail thumping against the King of Hell's side.

"Raven, this is Juliet," Crowley dumped the puppy in the empath's arms, causing her to awkwardly shift the puppy around to hold her correctly.

"Let me guess, hellhound-sitting?"

"No. We're going to raise Juliet together."

Raven paused, barely noticing as Juliet licked her chin. "What?"

Crowley glanced out her window, sipping from his glass of scotch. "Look, Birdie. I know you were hit pretty hard with Growley's death, so was I. So instead of me raising Juliet by myself, I thought you could help. She's from our boy's last litter."

The empath looked down at Juliet, who was looking up at her with big, demonic puppy dog eyes. She melted at those eyes, the same ones Growley would give her if he wanted to cuddle.

With a sigh, Raven adjusted her arms so Juliet was closer in a hug-like way. "Okay, I'll help."

"You hear that, Baby Girl? Mama and Papa are raising you together."

"Don't make it weird, we're having a moment."


End file.
